Just Listen
by Tasharii
Summary: The relationship you and Tony had worked fine. It was honest, straight to the point, and everyone got a happy ending. Just sex. No emotions, feelings, or relationship beyond friendship involved. Who were you kidding? When did a situation like this ever work out.


Tony pressed you firmly down into the soft mattress. His hips moved urgently against yours, his left hand squeezed your upper thigh, keeping it raised and over his shoulder. Your fingers were interlaced with his own above your head. His lips brushed against yours. No longer meeting in any semblance of a kiss. Just touching and sharing the same breath. Your skin was slick with sweat, equally his and yours. Everything was hot, and you were desperate for him. Desperate for release as he drove you higher and higher.

One more well aimed thrust had you gasping out his name like a prayer. Like a mantra. You surged up and kissed him with a whine, the nails of your free hand scraped down his back hard. His hips stuttered, and he buried his face in the crook of your neck, shouting your name in return. Calling out a slew of praises as he dropped open mouth kisses against your shoulder and chest. Each kiss made sparks of pleasure dart across your skin.

Then you both stilled. There was a quiet moment where you clutched onto each other. Both in your own high. Every breath he took brushed your neck and your own breathing started to sync with his. Your fingers carded through his hair and his thumb stroked your hand where he still tightly held it. The room was quiet except for the central air that whispered across your flushed skin from the vent near the bed. It was drifting towards mid-morning and you needed to get around soon for training. Steve would bust a blood vessel if you skipped out again, but you didn't want to leave the safety of this room.

After another blissful moment, you moved first, shifting your leg off his shoulder and letting your feet finally touch the mattress. Jumbled blankets covered your toes and you groaned at the sensation of stretching your legs. They were above your head for far too long, but it was worth it. Your free hand brushed down across his back, feeling the curve of Tony's muscles. Then you tangled your fingers back in his wrecked hair and kissed the crown of his head. He hummed in pleasure and it tickled your shoulder.

There was a long pause before Tony rolled off you with a groan. He sat up and discarded the condom into the trashcan. Then stretched, spine popping. Absently, you admired the way his body glowed in the golden morning light coming from the floor length windows. Tony scratched at his head and stood in all his naked glory. Peeking back over at you, he winked and strolled across the room. His bedroom. Where you had spent the night.

Reluctantly, you sat up and watched as he stopped for a second to pull on a clean pair of boxer briefs. Then went over to the minifridge he kept by the makeshift bar, like in a damn hotel room. Tony pulled your favorite sugary drink from the minifridge. He kept them stocked up now, you were there so often. Then he lingered by the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. Before finally coming back to the bed.

He always did that. Immediately got up and left the bed for a minute. Used to, it was for a lot longer. Used to, he would get dressed and start checking on something with Friday. The news, or texts, or stats for a project. He didn't really care if you stayed or not.

Used to, you would inevitably end up leaving. If he started to ignore you, you would head out. That wasn't something you would put up with.

Things were different now.

Tony plopped back beside you on the bed and handed you your drink. Put in a glass with ice and everything. Grateful, you took a drink and smiled. The cold felt great when you swallowed, and the sugar woke you up. Obviously, you would still need some hot caffeine later, but this was perfect for now.

The blankets fell back off the bed when Tony kicked them out of the way. He adjusted a pillow against the headboard and lounged back against it. Quietly, he nursed his glass of scotch on the rocks. You hated the burning flavor of scotch until you started to identify it with the taste of Tony's mouth. Now it wasn't so bad.

You took a few drinks from your glass before stretching across him to place it on the bedside table. Then you scooted down, so you could curl up against his chest. One of your legs over his. Hand on his toned stomach and cheek above the glowing arc reactor. Your finger traced the circle, and down his chest, just feeling him. His free hand cupped your shoulder, rubbing down your bare back.

There was something comforting about him holding you like this.

A familiar feeling started whispering up from your heart. It crawled into your throat and pressed relentlessly at your tongue. You shoved it down and away for probably the hundredth time.  
You couldn't feel that way. It wouldn't work. Ever.

Tony's hand came up to your hair and started to stroke his fingers through it. Untangling it. Wherever he touched you, made your skin shiver in delight. He stroked your side and hip, then back up to your hair. You hummed in appreciation when he repeated the process. His hands were rough. Testaments to all the hard work he did.

Sometimes, they even still had oil stains on them. Especially if he just came to you from the shop. When that happened, he would smear those stains across your skin and leave a map of every place he had been on your body. You wanted those stains to stay forever so you wouldn't forget. Wanted him to stay even longer.

"You're thinking loudly." Tony stated dryly, sitting his empty glass beside yours, "It's giving me a headache." He arched his eyebrows, staring down at you smugly.

You slapped his bare stomach, making him squawk. He pinched your side in return and you scrambled up to straddle him. To hopefully get the upper hand. It didn't matter that you weren't wearing a shred of clothing. Tony was the only one here to witness your body. And you knew he appreciated every inch of it.

Tony brought up his hands as if to push you off, but you caught his wrists. Then trapped them over his head against the headboard. He could break free if he wanted. Despite all your training with Nat, you were only human. Tony was still stronger than you. But he didn't. He relinquished himself beneath you and you glared as menacingly as you could, "Its rude to make fun of me." You declared, chiding him.

Tony smirked and gasped, "Oh? I had no idea you were so sensitive. Pardon me. I was just trying to ask what such a beautiful woman like you had to think so hard about." Sarcasm dripped from every word and his eyes trailed down your exposed curves. It felt like a burning, physical caress.

Ignoring the blush that heated up your chest, you scoffed and drifted closer, "Flattery will get you nowhere." Your grip on his hands loosened, and you shifted on his lap. Pretending not to notice, you rolled your hips down against the thin layer of cloth separating him from you. Amused at how his mouth popped open, you kept your expression carefully neutral. Like you had no idea why he was glaring at you now. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and took a settling breath. Then he peered up at you again, mischievously chuckling.

Tony leaned up towards you and flexed his wrists. His muscles strained to lift him forward despite his arms staying back. Of course, he smirked like the ass he was, "I've found flattery can get me everywhere." His brown eyes flickered down suggestively, and you released his wrists immediately.

Sitting back, you waved your hands up in an exaggerated shrug, exasperated, "God! Do you even hear what comes out of your mouth?" Despite being annoyed, you found yourself smiling fondly. Tony's quirks were part of the reason you were drawn to him.

Instantly, he took advantage and flipped you over so that he could pin you down in return. His hands held your wrists against the sheets on either side of your head. One of his knees pressed between your thighs. Part of his weight was positioned on top of you, bare chest against your own. In an all too familiar position. He chuckled and pecked your lips, "Actually, sometimes I have Friday record what comes out of my mouth, so I can reference my genius later." He snickered, irritatingly self-righteous.

"You're such an egotistical ass." You grumbled, fighting off the smile trying to pull at the corners of your mouth. Stubborn, you bit your bottom lip and scowled.

"You love it." Tony argued, releasing your wrists. He readjusted so he could balance on weight on one arm. Then sweetly brushed your hair out of your eyes and ran his hand down your side, across your hip. There was so much fond affection in his eyes that you felt your heart swell. So full it might burst.

Softly, with so much affection, you confessed, "I love you." And there it was. The words you had been denying yourself. Forcing back. The words you never wanted to truly say. All color drained from your face and your mouth opened and closed. You wanted to take it back, but you couldn't bring yourself to speak a single word.

"Woah." Tony froze, eyebrows knitting together. He swallowed, and you could see the thousands of thoughts racing through his head. They flashed across his eyes in fragmented thoughts and sparks. A wide range of expressions flitted across his face. Too fast for you to process.

You wanted to cry.

Instead, you backtracked the moment you remembered how to talk, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I mean. I did. But I didn't want to... I don't want to." Your hands came up to his cheek, but then you stopped yourself. Hands lingering in the air for a second before you closed them into fists and held them tight to your chest. Above your racing heart.

He slowly sat up, still mute. Got off you and crossed his legs, staring at you. You got up too, panic making your fingers cold. Feeling vulnerable and small, you tugged up part of the tangled blankets and covered yourself. Hugged the plush comforter tightly against your chest.

Tony was still just watching you. Hadn't even blinked. Uncharacteristically quiet. His eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward, elbows on knees. His thumb brushed over his mouth and he bit it, deep in thought.

Too many words fought to leave your mouth. So, a small whine escaped, and you bit your bottom lip to repress it, "I'm sorry." Why did you just keep apologizing? The bed felt too soft now and you hoped you could just sink into it. Let the world swallow you up.

"Why?" Tony finally asked, a crease between his brows, frowning. His voice was quiet and confused, like he was still trying to catch up. As if you overloaded him.

"Wh-Why?" You blinked back embarrassed tears and made them flow inside instead. Ignored the burning in your eyes and the copper taste of panic in the back of your throat. Shaking your head, a hysterical bubble of laughter burst from you. It was hard to breathe.

"Why are you sorry?" He elaborated, even though you knew what he had meant. Just didn't understand why he was asking in the first place. Tony waved his hands at you, still unwaveringly studying every minute move you made.

You squeezed the fistfuls of the blanket, tugging at it. The fibers strained against your fingers. It took everything you had not to run away like a damn damsel, "Because... this wasn't supposed to happen." You roughly pointed between the two of you and glared, "Just sex. Just let off some stress. No feelings or attachments. I just—" You huffed, voice embarrassingly emotional and looked away from him for a second. Maybe you could breathe again, "I can't do this anymore. At least you know why." Your rubbed at your damp eyes and scooted over to the edge of the bed. Just needed to get dressed and leave. Leave with whatever dignity you might have left.

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Tony muttered quickly, shaking his head, "You can't just leave on that." He caught your wrist and you groaned in frustration. He kept you from yanking away and whispered your name gently. It hurt to hear him say it. Ripped at the seams of your heart.

"There isn't anything left to say." You exclaimed, still trying to get away. You pressed the hand he was holding against the bed, shuffling just a bit further away. You wouldn't look at him. Couldn't. If you did, you would end up begging him to say it back.

"Yes there is." Tony stressed, crawling closer to you. He touched your shoulder with his free hand and stroked your arm. He wrapped his arms around your waist over your blanket and pulled you back against his chest. The hug was so tender and sweet. Like he was afraid you might break. In that moment, you thought you might.

"**What do you expect me to say**?! I've screwed my heart up enough over you-" You shouted, drifting towards distraught. Tremors made your shoulders shake and he hugged you tighter.

"Y/N—" He started, lips against your shoulder but you cut him off.

"I can't do this friends-with-benefits thing anymore." You stared down at his hands. They were clenched against the grey blanket. Tears finally pooled over your eyes and dripped onto his skin. Surprised, his hold on you loosened and you yanked away from him. Managed to clamber off the bed and stood up with the blankets trailing after you like a robe.

"Y/N!" Frustrated, Tony shouted your name and it echoed through the room. You stumbled a few steps away, trying to find your scattered clothes. The sound of him bellowing your name made you bristle.

"What?!" You half turned and cried back at him, waving your hand at him, "What could you possibly—"

"Can you just shut up for a minute!" Tony yelled, and your mouth snapped shut. You glared at him but stayed quiet and Tony huffed, "Finally. Fucking Christ." He scrubbed a hand down his face and looked at you again for another long minute. Hand over his mouth.

Enough time passed that you opened your mouth to say something again. Then he pointedly jabbed a finger at you. So, you stayed silent. Just stood there wrapped in a comforter. Arms crossed and tears drying on your skin. In the quiet, your heart settled, and you sniffled. The water works dried up and you were left with just an insistent, hollow ache behind your ribs.

Eventually he nodded, as if deciding something, and shrugged, clapping his hands together, "Alright. That settles it then." The sudden words made you flinch, and you blinked, confused.

He stood up from the bed and you watched him incredulously, barely containing shouting at him again. Tony strolled across the room, relaxed and even smiling just a bit, "Friday." He called, carding his fingers through his hair. Irritatingly composed, he paused in front of his full-length closet mirror and played with his hair. Styling it with practiced ease.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" The AI's question startled you. You turned, and took a couple more steps from the bed, and picked up your underwear from near the bar. Face twisted in disbelief, you kept quietly watching Tony work.

"Cancel all my afternoon meetings." Tony opened his closet and started sorting through his clothes, tugging out a pair of jeans. He got one leg in and hopped a couple times before he managed to shove in the other and button them up.

"Certainly sir. Shall I inform Roger's that you won't be attending training this afternoon?" He paused, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Then he shrugged and moved over to his dresser, opening one of the top drawers.

"Ya and let him know Y/N won't be there either." The casual way your name slipped off his tongue made you frown even more. What did you have to do with anything?

"Of course."

"What the fuck-" You protested only Tony held up his hand again and cut you off. His back was still to you and you thought about throwing something at his head. He pulled on a t-shirt and strolled over to the other side of the bed, opposite of where you hovered. Not even looking at you, he picked his phone up off the nightstand. Then he typed away at it.

You dropped the blanket to the floor and kicked it for good measure. Slowly growing livid. Clenching your jaw, you snatched your bra off the minibar counter. Only glowered over at him again when he started talking.

"Make a reservation at that one restaurant on 8th street. Ya know. The one with the garden." He waved his hand as he spoke, words hurried and demanding. Tony adjusted his shirt so that the arc reactor was situated properly.

"On it."

"Tony..." You growled, voice low as you clasped your bra back. He finally looked at you. Eyes wide. In fact, he went a little pale and swallowed nervously. You crossed your arms and glared at him.

He tucked his phone in his back pocket, eyes flickering over your angry expression, "And um... send up some flowers and candy. The kind I've got saved under I've Fucked Up Again."

"Certainly sir."

You snatched your tank top off the floor at the foot of the bed and roughly tugged it over your head. Then you gave him a very dirty look before stalking towards the door, on a mission to find your pants. The carpet was soft against your bare feet and goosebumps trailed down your arms from the cool draft.

Tony was saying something, but your ears were ringing. Your ears were ringing, head pounding, and stomach twisting. All of it steamed from Tony Stark. Fuck your pants were in the living room. Of course. You made it to the door. Opened it a crack, but then it got slammed shut again. The resounding CLICK that the action caused was so close to your nose that you flinched, cursing in surprise. Tony pinned you against it from behind, hand shoving the door close next to your head

"Where are you going?" He asked, so casually it made you angrier. There was even a playful smile in his words. Your blood boiled.

"Away from your very irritating face. Now get off." You snapped back, glaring at him over your shoulder. You tried to turn the knob for the door again, but his bulk kept you from being able to step back far enough to pull it open.

He kept you restrained with his torso and legs, running his hands down your arms. Trying, but failing, to soothe you. The material of his shirt and jeans scratched at your mostly bare skin. He cupped your hand over the door handle, stroking your fingers, "And why would you want to do that?" His breath brushed against your ear. The deep lull of his voice made your heart skip.

"Because you're a pompous asshole and maybe if I get through the door your egotistical head will be too big to follow me." Your tone was biting and cold. Bucking back against him, you tried to wiggle away. Even with your hands pushing against the door to shove him back, he didn't budge.

Tony snorted at that and laid his forehead against the top of your head, "Good one."

"Thanks, now get the fuck off."

He hesitated for a second before stepping away only to grab your hand and whip you around. He pinned your wrists over your head. Probably for the 5th time that day. If you weren't so angry, it might have turned you on. Tony was taller than you, blocking out the overhead light. Intimidating, cocky, and so smart. A deadly combination. Now, though, he was smiling at you. Sweeter than he normally showed anyone. Your stomach fluttered with butterflies.

It didn't change that he was mean five seconds ago, though. Him fighting to keep you there didn't change that you still didn't understand why or that he had told you to shut up. Then ignored you to rearrange his schedule. You shrieked in frustration, "Tony! I will kick you in the dick. Don't test me!" You lifted your foot threateningly.

Grimacing at the threat, he bravely stepped closer and parted your legs with his knee. The position made your threat harder to follow through with, but it also brought him distractingly closer. His jeans scratched at your bare inner thighs, "Will you just listen for a second." Tony insisted and your glare softened just a fraction, "If you leave now. You'll miss dinner." He stated matter-of-factly. Tony always knew the affect he had on you and god was it getting harder to kindle your rage. The statement made you pause. It wasn't anywhere near time for dinner.

You stilled and frowned suspiciously, "What dinner?" With his body so close, you felt warm again. Like you were covered in a blanket. His cologne curled tauntingly around you. Familiar and comforting. He tilted his head and frowned, the teasing turn of his lips dropped.

Tony rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Our date. The one I just made reservations for. Were you thinking too loudly to hear me again?" His eyes searched yours imploringly, thumb stroking the inside of your wrist.

Confused, you relaxed back against the door, "Why did you do that?" Your voice dropped to an almost whisper. A glimmer of hope made your heart squeeze up into your throat. Your toes curled against the carpet, relaxing made his knee press more firmly between your legs in the best, yet worst, sort of way.

Tony released your wrists and cupped your face in his hands, stroking his thumbs across your cheekbones, "I know were doing this backwards. But I still want to do it right." He was so close and genuine that you wanted to kiss him again. His words were more vulnerable than you had ever heard him sound in the daytime. He only opened up like this in the odd hours of the night, when the darkness made him feel braver.

All the dots connected in your head in an instant. Your heartbeat sped up and all of your residual irritation swept away. A slow impish grin grew across your lips. Then you brought your hands up to hold his against your cheeks, nuzzling into his touch, "Do what exactly?"

Tony glared, unamused at you feigning ignorance, "You know what." His hands slid down to your neck, then shoulders. He squeezed, pursing his lips to keep from smiling himself. Relief made his body relax even further against yours, slotting himself with you like he was made to be there. Never further than an inch apart.

The wood of the door was cold against your back. You reached behind him and tucked your hands in his back pockets. Tugging his hips firmly against yours by his ass and squeezed. He softly moaned.

"I'm listening." You sang with a smirk, you bit your lip to try and contain it. Tony dropped his head down and you angled your away when he tried to kiss you. His lips brushed over your jaw and he bit lightly.

Groaning in annoyance, Tony gave you a dirty look, scandalized, "You're the worst." He pouted, gripping your hips firmly. His thumbs circled the hem of your underwear, teasingly dipping just beneath it.

"Use your words." You giggled. It was easier for you to ignore his advances than it was for him to withstand yours. Heat coiled in your core, but you disregarded it for now. In favor of getting what you wanted. Standing up on your toes, you tilted your head, as if to kiss him. His breath brushed your lips, stooping to close the space, only for you to duck away. A second time.

Tony sulked like a child. Eyebrows together and lip poked out. You raised your eyebrows innocently. Then he let go of your hips. Slowly, he propped his elbows above your head and supported his forehead against his forearms. Staring down at you with a 'are you serious?' expression.

You stared back, smug this time. Deadly serious. Crossing your arms, you noticed his eyes dart to your chest, you snickered.

A minute passed before he conceded, taking in a deep breath to clear his thoughts. He rolled his eyes one more time, acting so put out, then slowly stated, "You, Y/N Y/L/W, and I are going to try this relationship thing. Ya know. Going steady or whatever people call it now." Tony explained slowly, annunciating every word properly. With him leaning over you like that, you had to tilt your head up to watch him. It was like he physically took up your world right then. Wrapped you up in a safe cocoon where he could protect you.

You snorted at his exaggerated way of spelling it out for you. Your hands curled around the waistband of his jeans and you ran a finger over the button, another across his boxers underneath. He stared at you suspiciously and you prodded, "And why all of the sudden, are you changing our relationship status exactly?" Your tone was overly inquisitive and proper, while your hands made it difficult for him to think straight.

Still, his face softened in fondness, "Because I love you too." Tony replied with so much conviction that any further teasing you wanted to do died in your throat. You definitely heard that loud and clear. Now you just wanted to show him how much you loved him in return.

"Oh." You whispered, hands stilling and then you ran them up his chest to wrap around his neck. Brought him down closer to you.

Tony nodded and clicked his tongue, "I know right? Scary. You're gonna be stuck with my egotistical ass." He ducked his head so that he could finally brush his lips against yours while you were distracted. This time you didn't pull away and he confided, "It's a tragedy." He drifted back only a thread apart and you felt his words form against your mouth, "I feel sorry for you."

You smiled and kissed him again, slowly. Your fingers curled in his hair and you affectionately moved your lips against his before pulling back to take a breath, "I feel sorry for both of us." You whispered back, and Tony kissed your cheek, nuzzling against you.

"Why?" His hands dropped down and he felt down your body, going back and fiddling with the clasp of your bra. You could practically feel him debating on releasing it again.

"Cause we've turned into these disgustingly mushy lovebirds. Its gross." You whined, as if it was the worst thing in the world. He laughed, and the sound vibrated sweetly down into your toes. Straight to your heart.

"Oh God how could you do this to me?" Tony lamented, burying his head in the crook of your neck. He hugged you, almost clung to you. In a way that let you know he didn't want you to go anywhere. Didn't care about anything other than making you happy right now. With him.

You turned your head and kissed his ear, confessing, "I love you." It felt so good to say it with confidence. To be able to say it and not be afraid of repercussions.

Tony stood up straight, wrapping his arms around your waist. He gave you another one of his rare, genuine smiles that made him glow, "I love you too."

He kissed you deeply then, scruff brushing against your cheeks. Tony's tongue slipped into your mouth and his hands slipped under your ass. Then he lifted your legs around his waist. Slammed you firmly back against the door. You groaned and could already feel his need through his jeans.

The date would have to wait.


End file.
